Bonfire
by TrueNight5
Summary: A night to celebrate. Werewolves AU. Akashi x Kuroko.


**Warning: Werewolf AU, Rated M for sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Bonfire**

The glowing strands of embers twirled and danced, shining bright like the stars in the cloudless night, setting alight the dull and dark forest. It spat and cracked as Kuroko gazed into the blazing inferno, relishing in the warmth in his cold surrounding. Far away in the woods, a loud howl pierced the silent night, followed by the muffled footsteps of a pack of furry creatures.

"They're back!" The blonde beside Kuroko stood up from his sitting position. Kuroko could almost see Kise's tail appearing behind his back, wagging in anticipation.

The soft thud of paws hitting the ground became louder as the pack of wolves came into sight. Kise immediately ran to his midnight blue wolf with a deer between its teeth, huffing in content.

Not bad for a group meal, Kuroko thought.

From the corners of his eyes, he could see mated couples being reunited and could hear the cheers and praise from the mated wolves -who chose to stayed behind- to their wolves who had joined the hunt. He could even see some of them getting ready to cook the captured prey. But Kuroko didn't turn around, instead he peered into the flames a little bit longer until a pair of audible footsteps could be heard. Slowly, he turned to face the huge wolf in front of him.

The red wolf dropped his prey on the ground and stepped back, lifting his head up with pride. Kuroko chuckled inwardly before stepping forward to inspect the mountain lion in front of him, aware of his packmates watching. With a satisfied smile, Kuroko walked up to his mate and reached his arms out. He grabbed the wolf's muzzle with both of his hand and pulled it downwards, planting a kiss on his nose to let him know he loved it. The wolf puffed out his chest proudly before sticking his tongue out and licking his mate's face.

"Go wait with your friends," Kuroko winked before carrying the lion with the help of some packmates. The smile stayed on his face longer when he heard a whine from the alpha, already missing him.

After the huge feast was prepared from the hunt, the betas turned up some music and brought in tons of alcohol. Everyone busied themselves with devouring the delicious meal and dancing around the bonfire with booze in their hands. Cheers were made and some mated pairs decided to head for the woods for some 'alone' time while others stayed and celebrated their success. Kuroko finished helping his packmates by handing out the meat before taking some for himself. He walked towards his own group of friends who were sitting near the lake chatting.

"I'm pretty sure everyone's going to pass out if they keep bringing the beers in," Takao giggled with his eyes closed and his mate resting his head on Takao's lap. Midorima couldn't hold his liquor and might as well confirmed to be passed out since he could only gurgle words a normal person couldn't make out. The raven casually smoothed out his hair, making his mate relaxed even more.

Kuroko sat down beside Akashi and placed the plate of meat between them. Akashi naturally rested his arm on his mate's hip.

"Naww, thissss amount of beerss can't even toooouch me!" Aomine drunkenly exclaimed as he raised his bottle and drank in a big gulp. Beside him was Kise who was hiccuping and trying to stay awake.

Kuroko shook his head at his friends' behaviour but decided to let it go since tonight was a night to have fun after all. Kuroko heard water splashing from the lake and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, another familiar pair emerged from the water.

"Good evening, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin," a wet Murasakibara emerged from the lake shirtless and sat down in their group. The said pair greeted him back with Kuroko having a puzzled look on his face.

"Murasakibara has yet to understand the concept of hunting without getting blood splattered all over his body," Himuro explained with a smile as he handed his mate a shirt.

Kuroko nodded. He, too, had some trouble eating "cleanly" in wolf form. Poor him had to be laughed at by Akashi for the first few days. Thank god the blood wasn't his.

Himuro and Murasakibara excused themselves and went to grab a plate of food. Kuroko looked back at his friends, they were all so peaceful and were having a good time without any danger lurking about. He thanked the moon goddess for allowing him and his friends to live such a comfortable life silently before munching on his food. When he looked up, he saw Akashi staring him.

"What is it?"

Akashi smirked, "You got sauce on your face."

Kuroko lifted the back of his hand in attempt to wipe the stain off but Akashi stopped him by grabbing his hand. He swiftly swooped in and licked the sauce away. Akashi licked his lips teasingly and he saw Kuroko's face turning pink.

"T-thank you…" he stuttered.

Just then, the radio blasted a song both of them recognized. With a sly grin on his face, Akashi held out his hand with his palm facing upwards, he looked into his mate's eyes.

"May I have this dance, love?"

Kuroko blushed full red this time as he slipped his hand in Akashi's, smiling.

"Why, of course."

* * *

><p>Even after spending hours drinking and having a great time, Akashi and Kuroko still couldn't sate the sexual tension between them ever since Akashi decided to sneak a butt squeeze when no one was looking, resulting in a squeal from Kuroko.<p>

Kuroko had turned to him and pouted, hoping to return the little fun when he saw the voracious expression on Akashi's face. Surely, even a normal person could tell Akashi was turned on by the heated gaze he was giving Kuroko. In the end, both of them had to go through the rest of the party sharing heated glances. Akashi considered pulling Kuroko into the forest where he could fuck him senseless but Kuroko insisted on getting their job done first before leaving the pack, plus Kuroko's want to have sex in bed. And that was how their friends ended up smelling the thick sexual tension between the two through the whole party.

"Tetsuya."

A shiver shot through his spine and lingered at the base. The way he pronounced his name made him so very aroused. They had just returned to their room in the pack mansion, intent of carrying out what they both wanted. Kuroko heard a low growl coming from Akashi. No doubt the smell of Kuroko's arousal only added fuel to his desires. Kuroko turned to the red head and stepped back, never taking his eyes of the heterochromatic ones. He continued backtracking until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Taking a whiff of his mate's strong scent, and assuring he, too, had the urge to mate him, he let himself fall back to the soft surface.

The alpha growled again before trapping Kuroko in his current position with his arms. Kuroko tried to suppress another shiver when he felt hot breath against his neck.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko whispered, quivering with anticipation.

Akashi leaned in and pressed his lips against Kuroko's tender ones. Kuroko could feel it, his desire to devour him, his urgency to mate with him, all through the intensity of the kiss. His hands slipped under Kuroko's shirt and ran up his chest. The blue haired wolf parted his lips to let out a little gasp when he felt the fingers rubbed his nipples, allowing Akashi access inside the vanilla flavoured heaven. Letting out a low moan, Kuroko's tongue curled around Akashi's and they battled for dominance, which resulted in him losing willingly to his dominant mate. Akashi continued kissing the blue head until he left him breathless, but the alpha didn't stop there. Trailing down Kuroko's jawline and down to his neck, Akashi kissed and licked smooth, white skin, making sure to nibble on them and leaving a few marks until his neck and collarbone was covered in them.

Kuroko snapped out from the mind-blowing kiss when he felt Akashi tug on his shirt. He raised his arms, allowing him to take the offending fabric off. Akashi resumed kissing Kuroko while his fingers twisted and tugged the sensitive nubs, feeling himself getting harder when Kuroko squirmed and writhed under him.

"You're so beautiful, my Tetsuya," Akashi whispered into his chest. He licked and sucked on both of his nipples. The alpha pulled back with a smirk when he saw Kuroko's flushed face. Kuroko reached up and tug on his shirt, wanting it off.

Chuckling, Akashi did a quick work on both of their remaining clothes. The cold air of the room swept across Kuroko's naked body. He turned to Akashi and saw him eyeing him with hungry eyes. Kuroko knew what Akashi wanted to do to him, he couldn't deny that his mate was downright hot when he gave in to his sexual beast. His flushed cheeks turned even redder as he felt more lubricant slipping from his hole down his thigh.

Akashi's eyes burned with desire when he saw the glistening of Kuroko's ass cheeks. His nostrils flared at the aroused scent. Akashi gripped Kuroko's knees and spread them apart, revealing his dessert. Kuroko shivered when he felt the cold air in the room bathing his damp parts.

"Gods, you're so wet here," Akashi licked his lips as he trailed his hand down Kuroko's thigh, ghosting over the delicate skin.

Kuroko whimpered.

With the pads of his fingertips, Akashi gently prodded the twitching hole, causing a few squishing sounds that made Kuroko embarrassed . He slipped his middle finger inside the wet cavern and was met with a strong suction. Akashi groaned at the sight of Kuroko's tightness, feeling his own cock twitching in anticipation. Deciding he couldn't hold out much longer, two more fingers found their way into Kuroko, moving in a scissoring motion. Akashi enjoyed the sight of lubricant dripping out of his hole.

Kuroko arched his back as letting out a soft cry of pleasure.

"Ahhn!" Kuroko moaned. He thrust back, impaling him on the fingers, hoping this could get him off, and adding to him touching his cock and jacking off. But of course, his hands were removed and his plan was spoiled by none other than Akashi.

The red head smirked at Kuroko's frustration and retreated his digits, seductively licking off the sweet juices from his fingers. Kuroko could only watch on helplessly, hopelessly aroused and hard.

"Tell me what you want, Tetsuya."

Kuroko whined, "Please…."

"Please what?"

Akashi could tell that his mate was annoyed by the adorable way he pouted.

"Please…" Kuroko begged again. "I want you!"

Hellfire ignited in Akashi's desires. Akashi grabbed both of his thighs and roughly pulled him until his hips hovered above the carpet floor, positioning himself at the twitching entrance. With one thrust, he plunged into the tight wetness, groaning when the walls squeezed and milked him. He waited for Kuroko's nod before slamming into the slippery hole.

Kuroko reached out and clawed his mate's back, moaning and crying in pleasure as his mate's big cock rubbed against his sensitive walls. He felt his insides flip when the head rammed straight into his prostate, making him arched as he wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist, unable to hold himself up anymore as he melted into a puddle.

With a few more thrusts and Akashi giving Kuroko a sudden squeeze on his sensitive organ between the legs, Kuroko came in a heated mess, coming all over his stomach and chest. He sweet cries pushed Akashi over the edge, spilling all of his seed inside his lover. Kuroko sighed when he felt himself being filled, followed by the expansion of the cock inside of him, locking all the cum that laid in Kuroko's stomach.

Akashi shifted a little so that they were comfortably lying on bed without breaking the knotting process. He kissed Kuroko on the lips once more before resting on his head on his chest with his arms around him.

"You don't know what you do to me, Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi groaned when he scented the air, taking in the vanilla scent.

"It's not my fault though," Kuroko sighed again, landing a kiss on Akashi's forehead.

Enjoyable silence filled in between them as they relished in the afterglow of their lovemaking. After a while, Akashi looked up.

"I love you," he said, smiling when he heard Kuroko's heartbeat accelerated beneath him.

"I love you, too. Now get some rest so that both of us will be able to attend to our duties tomorrow." Kuroko said back, smiling.

Akashi groaned at the mention of work but shrugged it off since Kuroko will be there with him anyways. He waited he softened inside of Kuroko before pulling out.

Kuroko eagerly snuggled up to Akashi and both of them drifted off into their never ending bliss.

-End-


End file.
